I'm Sorry
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: It's a normal day for Koga and his group and they decide to take a break from traveling at a nearby river. Kaname looks around and decides to look for herbs. As she travels to the nearby village, she has conflicting thoughts about her childhood friend, Koga. On her way back, she encounters a certain trouble.


Koga x Kaname

I'm Sorry

"Dammit!" A man groaned as he was pushed back towards the ground. He looked up at the trio in front of him. He gritted his teeth as he stared at his friend's blank stare. Her light blue eyes gave him chills and also stopped him from attacking again. The man on her right jumped at him with his swords and he jumped out of the way just as the second man sent a ball of magic at him.

"Kagura!" He howled. "I WILL kill you!" He jumped back just as another group neared him.

~~A few days before~~

The sun peeked through the thick leaves of the trees and gave the ground a heavenly feeling. The soothing sound of rushing water made the nearby travelers feel at ease but their feet ache as they settled down near the river. All of them had wolfish features and looked abnormal compared to the average human.

Two men collapsed onto a pair of adjacent boulders; exhausted from trying to catch up with their leader for the past few days. A woman sat near them and stretched nonchalantly as she looked around the area. She quickly looked through her things and groaned.

"What's wrong, sister?" One of the men asked.

"I'm out of herbs again." She sighed.

"Need us to help you look for them?" The other offered.

"It's all right, Ginta." She grinned and looked around for a moment. "Koga! I'm going out to get more herbs. I'll be back in a few days." She called out.

"Be back soon!" Koga said and watched as she ran off with a wolf. He shrugged and looked at his friends as they started to decide what was for dinner.

"You're not even going to lecture her, Koga?" Ginta asked.

"Why would I do that?" Koga growled. "Kaname can handle herself. Besides, she has Timber with her. He won't let anything happen to her." The two men looked at one another and then towards Kaname; silently wishing her a safe journey.

"Now where to find these herbs, hmm?" Kaname mumbled as she started to walk around the forest. Her companion nudged her leg, trying to get her attention.

"Maybe we should ask some people in the village we passed by?" Timber asked. "It's only half a day's run from here."

"Sure, but you need to pretend to be a real wolf this time." Kaname advised. Timber nodded and ran with her towards the nearest village.

Lucky for them, it only took them a couple of days to get to the village. Kaname asked around for a few herbs and managed to get some from the villagers. Most of the ones she needed were given from helping a few of the villagers with some labor they couldn't do or needed help dong.

"There." She said, whipping her forehead. "That should do it."

"You're very strong for your age." An old man praised.

"Oh! Uh… T-thank you!" Kaname blushed and scratched her nose subconsciously. Kaname then nervously patted down her armored skirt.

"You're welcome dear." The man smiled. "Here's what you wanted."

"Thank you again." Kaname smiled.

"I should be thanking you! I wouldn't have been able to move all those baskets on my own." The old man admitted.

"I'm glad I could help!" Kaname smiled. She and Timber walked off to see what else they needed from a nearby store.

"All right, I think that's it." Kaname said as she was rummaging through what the store owner had to offer. She saw a few trinkets and became lost in thought about what how they'd look on her. She sighed and then purchased the things she needed and left the village.

"Why didn't you get them?" Timber asked.

"What? Those necklaces?" Kaname asked. "It's because… because I didn't need them."

"But they were kind of cute." He smiled.

"Yeah… they were…" Kaname sighed. Just as the pair crossed a fork in the road, they bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh! Kagome!" Kaname jumped. She looked around and was confused. "Where are the others?"

"Huh? Oh, they're at our camping site. I just needed to be on my own for a bit. Inuyasha's getting on my nerves again." Kagome said. Kaname sniffed the air to make sure what Kagome said was true and she could smell Inuyasha's scent not too far away.

"I see…" She said. Kaname rubbed her arm subconsciously for a moment and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I-it's nothing… I'm just worried about Koga is all…" Kaname admitted.

"He's waiting for you, isn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah, but every time he sees you, he just acts weird." She said. "I mean I get that he likes you but… It's like talking to a brick wall."

"Well, he is stubborn." Kagome said. "Have you told him how you feel?"

"Are you nuts?" Kaname blushed. "He'd make fun of me."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because he did it before when we were kids." Kaname said. "I mean I get that we were just kids then but still…"

"It's all right. I get it." Kagome said. "Well, just give it a try, hmm? Maybe he feels the same way?"

"With that much pride? I doubt it." Kaname said. "Anyways, I should get going. He might leave without me again."

Kaname and Kagome said their good-byes and Kaname continued on her way. She mulled over what Kagome had told her and wished she was a little more confident.

"Timber? Why is it difficult to tell him what's on my mind?" She asked.

"Because you're worried about what he might say?" Timber yawned.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Timber! I didn't think we'd be out this late." Kaname said. "Maybe I should've just bought all those herbs instead; it would have saved a lot of time."

"But those villagers would still be troubled and it'd eat at your nerves." Timber said. "It's good to be helpful and you don't have to be sorry about anything. It's good to have extra herbs."

"I think we're almost there." Kaname said. She heard a faint rustling in the bushes and jumped back on her feet. She was alert and ready for whatever was going to appear. Blood rushed to her ears as she strained to listen for the faintest noise. Her heart pounded relentlessly as time moved slowly. Timber was on his haunches, ready to lunge at whatever might appear. The suspense was killing them and Kaname was about to call out to whatever was on the other side of the bushes when a fox came out and ran off.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack…" Kaname said as she felt relieved it wasn't a demon or something worse.

"I know the feeling…" Timber grumbled. He shook off the shaky feeling and yawned. "I think it's wise if we keep moving…"

"You sure?" Kaname asked. "What if we get attacked?"

"This close to Koga?" He scoffed. "We'll be all right. Besides, Koga won't let you get hurt."

"I doubt it…" Kaname murmured. "I'm only useful to him whenever he needs me…"

A pair of dark eyes watched them walking off towards Koga's camp. They smirked and ran off from their hiding spot. This stranger followed Kaname and Timber as they ventured deeper into the forest. They mulled over their plot as they followed her towards an enclosed area where the wolves once were.

"He ran off without me again…" Kaname frowned. "You think we could still make it back to Kagome and stay with them for the night?"

"I think so." Timber nodded.

Kaname turned around and tried to find Kagome's scent again but instead encountered a strange smell. There was a flowery kind of smell to it, something kind of familiar too. She looked around and couldn't find Timber. There was rustling nearby and Kaname looked around nervously. Her vision was getting burly and her body felt heavy. A second later she fell to the ground.

~~Koga's Camp~~

"Where is she?" Koga growled.

"I told you we should've gone after her!" Ginta said. "Hakkaku and I can still look around for her."

"Dammit. She's always getting lost…" Koga frowned.

"I think she went to that village we passed the other day." Hakkaku said. "We could run by and see if they saw her there."

"Not without scaring them you aren't." Koga groaned. "Let's just see if she's nearby or something." And he ran off into the forest before his friends could say anything. They looked at one another and chased after him.

Koga ran around the forest until he was stumped. He growled and looked around for a moment before running off somewhere else and finding Timber.

"Hey! Where's Kaname?" He asked. He gave Timber a second look and noticed he was limping and out of breath. "Are you all right?"

"I can't find Kaname." He panted. "And I have no idea where she went or when we got separated." Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up with Koga and keeled over panting.

"Why do you always do that, Koga?" Ginta panted. He and Hakkaku looked over at Timber and then to Koga.

"What happened to him?" Hakkaku asked. He looked around and didn't see Kaname either. "Where's Kaname?"

"I remember a strange smell." Timber continued. "It was some kind of gas and then something like miasma."

"Miasma?" Koga repeated. "Could it be Naraku?"

"Someone was following us." Timber said. "I don't know what they looked like but I did hear Saimyosho nearby."

"Naraku…" Ginta and Hakkaku echoed.

"All right, you three get some rest." Koga ordered. "I'm going to find Kaname and bring her back before she gets in trouble."

"We can't let you go alone, Koga!" Ginta said. "You might get hurt!"

"I'll be fine." Koga said. "Besides, Naraku can't get his grubby hands on me. I'm too fast!" Koga said as he ran off, leaving the trio behind once more as he went to search for his friend. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at one another uneasily.

Koga ran and ran, not taking a break as he search for Kaname. He stopped by the village where Kaname and Timber last visited. He searched around the village for Kaname's scent and followed it outside the village and into the forest.

"She needs a better sense of direction…" Koga grumbled as he continued to follow where Kaname went. He sniffed the air and smiled.

"So she saw Kagome, eh?" He looked around for a moment. "Looks like they left just a little while ago." Koga continued his search for Kaname before coming to a dead end. The smell Timber talked about was all over the place and it made Koga cough from disgust.

"Talk about overkill." Koga groaned as he looked around.

"Looking for someone?" A woman asked. Koga jumped and growled at the woman.

"What do you want, Kagura?" He growled.

"Only to help you find your girlfriend." Kagura purred.

"Where's Kaname?" Koga demanded.

"I remember someone saying something about seeing a group of wolves in an abandoned castle east of here." Kagura said. Koga lunged at her, kicking her fan out of her hand and then knocking her to her feet.

"Where is she?" Koga repeated, his tone not sounding any friendlier.

"Like I said the castle east of here," Kagura growled, "she and her brothers are being held captive by Naraku." Koga leapt off her and sped off. Kagura scowled at him before disappearing.

~~Ginta, Hakkaku, and Timber~~

"We need to help Koga." Ginta said.

"Maybe we should find Kagome." Timber offered. "We saw her right before we were attacked."

"That's a great idea!" Hakkaku grinned. "Let's go!"

~~Abandoned Castle~~

Koga spent the next couple of days searching for Kaname. The scenery around him changed from being lush and lively to barren and decayed as he neared the abandoned castle Kagura talked about. He tried to figure out why Naraku wanted Kaname and her brother's together. Kaname wasn't all that confident enough to fight or defend herself but her brother's knew how to fight and then some.

The castle was on the horizon and the eerie feeling that it gave seeped into his skin. The faint buzzing sound told him that Naraku was definitely here but he didn't know for how long. He also didn't care what Naraku had planned but he needed to get Kaname out of there before she got hurt.

"Naraku!" Koga hollered as he stood in the castle yard. "Where are you?!"

The doors of the dilapidated castle doors opened slowly. Koga felt the blood rushing to his ears and anger swelling within him. The doors opened and Kagura stepped out.

"What are you doing here?!" Koga growled. "Where's Kaname?"

"Honestly, you are really stupid." Kagura laughed. "You think you can come here, get what you want and leave? Naraku has plans for her and her brothers."

"Well he can leave her alone!" Koga said defiantly. "Kaname isn't someone you can just use as you please."

"Oh?" Kagura said. "Does this mean you have feelings for her?"

Koga balled his fists and ran towards Kagura. He held back his fist and was ready to knock her out. As he neared her, there was a flickering object in the corner of his eye that made him jump backwards. He looked over and saw a dark haired man with black and green robes. It was Kaname's brother, Light and Koga could tell that there was something off about him. Instead of his usual golden eyes, they were a dark blue.

"What th-" Koga jumped out of the way as someone lunged at him. Koga kicked him away and realized it was Kaname's other brother, Shugo; his eyes were similar to Light's.

"What did you do to them?" Koga asked.

"Funny how people react to shards of the Shikon Jewel." Kagura grinned.

Koga gritted his teeth and lunged at Kagura. He dodged Light's Shikigami attacks and Shugo's swords and gave Kagura a kick; sending her flying back into the castle. He growled and dashed at her to give her another kick. Another swordsman appeared and fended Koga back and away from Kagura. He looked up to see who it was, thinking it was Shugo. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What did you do to her?!" Koga stammered as he looked at Kaname's lifeless blue eyes. Her hand held the sword he gave to her when they were kids. He grimaced and glared at Kagura.

"I hope you have fun, wolf boy." Kagura laughed. The siblings ran at Koga and took turns fighting him.

"Dammit!" Koga groaned as he was pushed back towards the ground. He looked up at the trio in front of him. He gritted his teeth as he stared at Kaname's blank stare. Her light blue eyes gave him chills and also stopped him from attacking again. Shugo jumped at him with his swords and Koga jumped out of the way just as Light sent a ball of magic at him.

"Kagura!" He howled. "I WILL kill you!" He jumped back just as another group neared him.

"Koga!" Kagome called out. "Get down!"

Koga looked back and could see Kagome readying her bow. He ducked and watched as it skimmed past Shugo's cheek. Shugo looked over at Kagome with an unfazed expression. Kagome's friend, a man dressed in all ready with long white hair, stood in front of her.

"We can't kill them!" Koga said.

"Then what do you want us to do?" The white haired man growled. "We can't let them kill us either."

"You think I know everything, mutt?" Koga leered.

"Now's not the time to fight, Inuyasha!" Kagome frowned. "We have to help them!"

"Why do you want to help them?" Inuyasha growled. "It's not like they're useful or anything."

"I dunno if it'll help but Kagura said something about them having jewel shards." Koga said.

Kagome looked at Kaname and her brothers. She could see a faint glow coming from their foreheads and gasped.

"So what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have an idea." Koga said and ran towards Shugo. Shugo ran at him and fell back as Koga kicked his forehead. There as a faint glowing object that propelled from his forehead and Koga caught it before it hit the ground.

"That's one way to get them. But what about the other two?" Kagome asked.

"You deal with Light." Koga said.

"And leave you with Kaname?" Inuyasha laughed.

"I'll be fine." Koga said. "Just get Light under control."

The gang ran over towards Light and started their little fight. Koga looked over at Kaname and frowned. Never did he think he'd be fighting his own friend.

"Damn Naraku." Koga muttered under his breath. Kaname wavered for a moment before lunging at him. Koga jumped out of the way and continued to dodge her attacks. He couldn't find the strength to attack her at all but he had to stop her before she did something. Kaname started to falter and grabbed her head. Koga looked at her with a dumbfound expression as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"My head…" She groaned. She looked up slightly and saw Koga. "Koga? What's going on? Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Kaname?" Koga gawked.

"I feel really dizzy…" She muttered. Koga inched closer to her and tried to look at her face but was greeted with her sword instead and grimaced as blood dribbled down his cheek. He looked over at Kaname and skidded back. He dodged her next attack and managed to tear her sword away from her.

"I'm sorry, Kaname…" Koga muttered as he kicked her forehead. He squeezed his eyes, not wanting to see what her expression would be like. Kaname flew back and a small pink shard flew out of her forehead. Koga grabbed it and looked at Kaname on the ground. He knelt down and held her in his arms. He gave Kagome and the others one last look before disappearing.

~~Some time later~~

"Are you sure, Ginta? That doesn't sound like Koga." Kaname laughed.

"But I'm not lying this time!" Ginta said. "He really did go and save you!"

"Yeah right." She said. "He'd only save me if it was a matter of the utmost importance. I'm just a healer anyways."

"Hey! Are you guys ready to go?" Koga called out. All four of his friends nodded and ran after him. Kaname managed to get ahead of Ginta, Timber, and Hakkaku and grabbed Koga's arm.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Uh… T-thank you for helping me, Koga." She smiled. "And I'm sorry for causing any trouble."

Koga looked at Kaname's faltering expression and wrapped his arms around her. Her face turned red and she couldn't move. Her golden eyes looked up at his calm face; making her heart race.

"It's all right." He said. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

"K-koga…" Kaname stammered.

"Whoa!" Ginta laughed.

"I've never seen her face so red before!" Hakkaku chuckled. Koga's head snapped at them and his brows furrowed again.

"What are you lookin' at?" He growled. Kaname sighed and scratched her head. She was glad everything was back to normal again.


End file.
